


Someday In The Rain

by Iggytheperson



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Fluff, I don't know, M/M, ish????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggytheperson/pseuds/Iggytheperson
Summary: One day, Daisuke realized that when he woke up, he'd always look at the window right away, hoping to see rain. He couldn't explain why.Ken Ichijouji wasn't one to keep a promise, after all.





	1. Chapter 1

Daisuke was anxious. Extremely anxious, as a matter of fact. He didn’t think the world had a word for how anxious he was.

That word should’ve existed. There should’ve been a word to describe what it felt like for Daisuke to find himself trapped under some wooden shelter, sitting on a bench next to Ken Ichijouji in the pouring rain. Sure, he probably would’ve been too dumb to know that word even if it did exist, but if the word had existed, then at the very least, someone would’ve had to have been as anxious as him to have made it, meaning that he wouldn’t be alone.

But no one ever had, and so here he was, both in a strange, confusing situation, and without the vocabulary to express his overwhelming dread. He felt like he was going to go stir crazy.

It was probably just Daisuke’s imagination running to all the wrong places, but the boy genius seemed to be sneaking glances at him every once and a while. He tried not to think about it and kept his eyes on the rain.

Which wasn’t _entirely_ impossible.The garden actually looked even prettier in the rain, as strange as it was. 

“I wish I’d brought my umbrella along…” He mumbled under his breath.

“Hm?” Daisuke almost jumped out of his skin at Ichijouji’s response, not having expected to be heard. He didn’t think Ichijouji would be paying quite that much attention to him.

“Oh, uh...I was just saying, I wish I’d brought an umbrella along. So I could keep walking around the garden in the rain.” He said. Ichijouji raised an eyebrow at him.

“Wouldn’t you rather just wait until a day with better weather?”

“Nah, ‘cause walking around in the rain has, like, a different… _perspective._ ” He explained, vaguely gesturing around with his hands in an attempt to convey his idea properly.

“I see.” Ichijouji said, with a weird hint of amusement in his voice. Daisuke, instantly assuming that he was being mocked, started fumbling further into his metaphor, desperate to convince Ichijouji that he wasn’t some kind of idiot.

“‘Cause like…! Ok so, look at where we are now. The shelter thingy, it puts us in a box, sorta. And when you look out of the box, the whole world looks way bigger than it is. Right?” The question wasn’t really necessary, but he added it in anyways. Ichijouji nodded, saying nothing. He had a weird look in his eye. Daisuke didn’t know what to make of it, so he just kept on blabbering.

“And when you’re walking around in the rain, that’s like...super different than when you’re walking in the sun! And not just, like, the way everything looks, either. When the sun is out, and you go on a walk, you run into a bunch of people and there’s these little things, where you say hello, and then you nod at each other like...you’re sharing something special. But then in the rain everything is...empty. You’re the only one around. It’s like you have the whole world to yourself, or something.”

Ichijouji grinned at that last statement, for whatever reason. Daisuke just stared at him, not sure what to think or how to continue further.

“Yeah, I think I get it.” Ichijouji said, still sounding amused about something or other. The smile Ichijouji gave him was a pleasant one though, even if it was a little wonky looking, and so Daisuke decided that Ichijouji wasn’t making fun of him. Probably.

“So, I’m guessing you were out for a walk when the rain started, then?” Ichijouji questioned. Daisuke didn’t entirely know what had set him on edge so much in the first place, but something about Ichijouji’s demeanor caused him to unwind a little bit. What a strange sounding voice. In a nice way, of course. 

“Uh...yeah.” Daisuke answered, not sure what else to say about it. “Um...what were _you_ up to? When it started raining, I mean."

“...My manager called me in to discuss something. I was just passing the garden while on my way home.” Ah, right. Important celebrity stuff. Daisuke had almost forgotten who he was talking to, somehow. 

“I...see.” Is the best answer he could come up with for some reason. “...What’s your manager like?”

“She’s a massive pain.” The abrupt, ice cold answer threw Daisuke for a loop. It shocked him into complete silence for a moment, before everything could process. Though when it did, he found himself having to suppress his laughter. He only lasted a few seconds before he bursted.

He couldn’t really tell over his own laughter, but it sounded like Ichijouji was chuckling too. 

Eventually he was able to calm himself, but for whatever reason, Daisuke didn’t feel like saying anything. Neither did Ichijouji. They just stared out at the rain, quiet. He sort of wished he knew what to say, but even so, Daisuke thought this was kind of nice in its own little way. Relaxing.

It couldn’t kill him to have a bit more relaxation in his life, honestly. Even Chibimon pointed out how he was too wound up all the time. Daisuke considered whether or not he could try doing this more often, instead of only during spurs of boredom. 

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice Ichijouji speak.

“...Pardon?” He couldn’t understand what the look Ichijouji gave him meant. It might’ve been irritation, but it could’ve just as easily been amusement. He couldn’t tell. Bizzare.

“I _said,_ I think you might be right.” This sentence didn’t provide any further hints as to what Ichijouji was thinking, and furthermore it was confusing as hell. Daisuke cocked his head to the side, trying to wrap his head around it.

“About the rain. The scenery does feel very different in the rain.” Daisuke wondered why Ichijouji hadn’t just said that from the start. Ichijouji was super weird, he decided. The two of them went quiet again. Instead of staring at the rain, Daisuke started glancing over at Ichijouji. He wasn’t sure what in the world he’d expected, but the boy genius came off as incredibly strange. Not impolite or condescending or anything, just...weird. Unexplainably weird, from the way his whole faced morphed for a smile, to the weird, raspy laughing thing he seemed to do under his breath every once and a while.

If he’d thought about it, he might’ve come to the conclusion that he’d heard that laugh somewhere before.

Then, as abruptly it’d started, the rain began to slow. Daisuke fought back a wave of disappointment.

“What weird weather…” Ichijouji didn’t sound half as amused anymore. 

“...Yeah.” There was something more he felt like he needed to say, but his brain couldn’t sort out the words fast enough. Ichijouji stood up and kept staring forward for a second, then suddenly whipped around to face Daisuke. There was a smile spread across Ichijouji’s face. One that didn’t feel any less strange than all the others, but had something else to it too. Ichijouji’s eyes seemed as if they were sparkling or something as the sun started to hit them again. They kind of reminded him of Jun’s, somehow. It was same the look she’d get on her face whenever she had some sort of awesome prank in mind.

“I have a proposition for you.” Ichijouji sounded as calm and mellow as ever. The almost giddy smile never left his face. Daisuke felt like he almost didn’t even need to hear the proposition. He wanted to say yes. So he nodded for Ichijouji to continue.

“How about we meet here again the next time it rains?” 

Daisuke didn’t have to think about the answer he gave. 

He had to resist the urge to skip on his way home. He’d made a special, secret arrangement with Ken Ichijouji, he couldn’t let anyone else see his excitement. This was gonna be super secret. He couldn’t let this get out to _anyone_.

Not that they would’ve believed him if he’d told them the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a week after that first initial meeting in the pavillion that the Kaiser’s true identity was revealed to the chosen children.

And as luck would have it, the day after _that_ , Ken woke up to the sound of pouring rain.

Whatever it was that compelled him to go to the park, he couldn’t possibly identify. There was no chance at all that Motomiya would be there. And yet he found himself walking there anyways. 

He told himself it was because he had nothing better to be doing. This sort of worked, even though an annoying little voice in the back of his head pointed out that he could’ve, and _should’ve_ been taking advantage of the chosen’s absence in the digital world to get work done. He told himself that he’d still be able to get just as much work done anyways, and that a minor detour wouldn’t matter much. That’s all it was, after all. He was just going to go satisfy whatever strange urge this was, and then head straight home. He’d probably lose the feeling the second he got there and confirmed Motomiya’s absence. Yeah.

Thoughts of going straight home, and of anything else at all, were shot out of his head when he arrived at the pavilion, and saw Motomiya sitting there. 

Ken’s presence was immediately noticed, and the bitter, anger-twisted face that Motomiya made upon seeing him snapped him back into action. Without taking another second to think it through, he walked over and sat down on the bench. Motomiya did not give him the courtesy of making space this time, or even a greeting. He only glared out at the rain, saying nothing. Still reeling from the fact that Motomiya had actually shown up at all, Ken was almost thankful for the cold shoulder. He tried not to make it blatantly obvious that he was staring.

Really though, why on earth was Motomiya here? 

Pure stubbornness? 

...Yes, that seemed...mildly plausible. Content with this conclusion for the time being, and with nothing else to do, Ken joined his...companion in observing the weather.

It really was rather pretty.

“So, it’s ok for you to slack off on enslaving people and come down to watch the rain?” Motomiya spoke, and as per usual, Ken’s mood got a heaping pile of sour dumped into it. 

“Well, why not? It’s not as though I have anything to worry about at all. I might as well take a break.” It takes a second for the buffoon to get it, but Ken’s insult does eventually hit and Motomiya’s eyes light up with rage. Ken wondered for a second if he was going to have to block an attack. But Motomiya didn’t move. He just sat there, bristling with anger and resentment.

“I don’t know how I ever mistook you for a decent human being.” He hissed.

“Well, if we look at the fact that you’re unobservant enough to fall for trap after trap, it really isn’t too much of a stretch.” Motomiya’s face scrunched up even further, and Ken almost felt like laughing at it. 

But as funny as it was to see his adversary like this, a small something in the back of Ken’s head remarked that it missed seeing Motomiya’s amicable face, and how it was disappointing that he wouldn’t be seeing it again. Well ok, sure. Motomiya doesn’t look particularly appealing when he’s snarling like a dog.

“Why did you even come, anyways?” Motomiya grumbled, huffing dramatically and crossing his arms.

“I could ask you the same.” Ken retorted. Certainly not because he didn’t know how to answer the question or anything like that. No, not at all.

Motomiya glared at him for a few seconds, deliberating. “I’m not a liar.” he answered.

“...Nor am I.” Ken responded. Motomiya let out a sarcastic laugh at that. “Well think about it Motomiya, did I ever once say ‘nice to meet you’ or do anything to imply that we hadn’t met before? Did I ever say that I _wasn’t_ the Digimon Kaiser? I think it’s not a matter of me hiding anything, but rather you not asking the right questions, Motomiya.”

“Oh my god, you’re so annoying! Shut up!” Motomiya groaned, burying his face in his hands. Ken sniggered, unable to contain himself, and received a death glare for his trouble. Motomiya looked almost like a pouting child right then, and Ken burst into laughter. “Shut up! Stop laughing at me!”

Ken eased himself down a bit, and leaned towards Motomiya. “No.” he whispered, staring directly into Motomiya’s eyes. He then promptly started cackling again as Motomiya’s face flushed with anger.

“I _hate_ you!” Motomiya growled. This only caused Ken to laugh even harder, to the point where he had tears in his eyes.

Motomiya stood up abruptly, and before Ken could figure out what he was doing, he’d kicked a puddle of water and soaked Ken’s legs, covering them in mud, too. Motomiya started howling like a hyena and Ken felt his blood pressure rising to somewhere far higher than where it should be.

He jumped forward and shoved Motomiya backwards, knocking him out of the pavillion and into the mud and pouring rain. In an instant, Motomiya was drenched and completely filthy, and Ken felt a giddy, self-satisfied grin form on his face.

That is, until Motomiya leaped to his feet, grabbed Ken by the arm, and used his full body weight to yank the two of them onto the gross, muddy ground. Ken’s arms end up on either side of Motomiya to keep him from barreling face first into the other boy’s forehead, and he cringed at the feeling of mud all over his hands. That’s going to be hell to get out of his fingernails.

“What’d you do that for!? Now we’re _both_ wet and gross, idiot!” He blared in Motomiya’s face.

“Misery loves company, jerk!” and with this comment, Motomiya headbutted him. Ken’s head screamed and Motomiya used this to shove Ken onto his side. His head connected with the ground and the world started sliding against itself. Ken just lied there limply for a while as he tried to find the difference between up and down. 

Once his vision cleared, he could see all the mud and dirt in his hair. Great, he’d need a shower when he got back to the apartment.

Ken then noticed that Motomiya hadn’t moved, still on his back looking up at the sky.

“What on earth are you doing…?” he grumbled.

“Shut up.” Motomiya muttered, not commanding at all. Ken just stared at him for a few seconds before reluctantly rolling onto his back to face the rain. He flinched at the sudden bombardment on his face, squeezing his eyes shut. But, after a few seconds, he found himself relaxing again. It didn’t feel… _too_ terrible. Slowly, he pried his eyes open again.

Oh. It was pretty. Really pretty.

The surrounding trees formed a circle above, looming down towards them from the battering of the rain. It seemed like they were sitting in a giant vase or something, looking out at a tiny chunk of the uncontainable sky. Without his conscious consent, Ken’s arm reached up towards the falling rain.

…’Perspective’, huh?

For a long while, neither of boy moved. Ken’s whole body felt numb and cold. But for some reason, he didn’t move. He just kept staring at the sky as the rain fell hard on his face.

Then, after forever, Motomiya sneezed.

Ken’s head immediately jerked over to the source of the sound. He stared for a few seconds before Motomiya sneezed again.To his credit, Ken truly did try not to laugh.

“Well, I think that’s as good a sign as any that we’ve been out in the rain too long.” he remarked. Motomiya rolled his eyes, but Ken didn’t miss the small chuckle that came from him.

“Yeah, yeah, see you tomorrow then, your highness.” Motomiya said as he pulled himself off the muddy floor. 

“...See you tomorrow, worthy adversary.” And with that, they grabbed their things and left in opposite directions. With Motomiya no longer there to see it, Ken smiled a little.

And at no point on the way back to his apartment building did he open his umbrella.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days after Chimairamon’s destruction, and the Kaiser’s defeat, Daisuke woke up to find that it was raining.

It was still raining when he arrived at the park, and when he sat down under the shelter. It was still raining over an hour later. 

But there was no Ichijouji.

Ichijouji didn’t show up, and Daisuke couldn’t understand why.

There were reasons why Ichijouji couldn’t have shown up during the time that he’d run away to the digital world. After all, it would’ve been a pretty impossible challenge to make it all the way to the park without being caught, and besides that, he probably wouldn’t have even had a way to tell that it was raining on earth in the first place. There had been explanations for Ichijouji’s promise-breaking, before. And so Daisuke could hang out by himself and think on his own without constantly wondering about where Ichijouji was. 

He was free to stare at the rain falling off of the trees and flowers, to focus on the smell of the sky that the rain brought along with it when it fell. He could remember what Ichijouji looked like, sitting there next to him, and think about a far away day when they wouldn’t fight anymore and be able to enjoy this together without any cruelty involved.

He’d _thought_ that day would be today. 

Maybe that was naive, or any other number of complicated words that just meant ‘stupid’. But that didn’t make his disappointment and confusion less real.

He really wanted to think about other things, but instead he kept wondering why Ichijouji wasn’t there. Was it Daisuke? Maybe. Maybe Ichijouji had found him unbearably annoying the whole time, hadn’t actually had any respect for him at all, and the only reason their promise had been kept at all was because Ichijouji wanted to get information out of him or torment him or something.

That was a very sad thought. Especially because it had a pretty good chance of being accurate.

He tried his best to think of other reasons.

Maybe Ichijouji just _forgot?_ No, no that was just stupid. Ichijouji was a genius, he wouldn’t just forget an important arrangement like that.

...An ‘important’ arrangement?

He’d thought of it as that just now, but thinking about it, just how important was it? Actually, the more he thought about it, the more it seemed that it wasn’t really that important at all.

And Ichijouji certainly mustn’t have thought about it as important. After all, Daisuke spent so many rainy days here by himself, right? So...maybe it _wasn’t_ all that important after all.

But even after coming to this conclusion, he still couldn’t shake the idea that it was special, meaningful. Why exactly that was, he had no idea.

...Maybe it wasn’t the Ichijouji part that was important, but just coming here on rainy mornings? That...made a bit more sense. Yeah. It was just the park and the rain that he liked. It was a nice quiet thinky time. Whether or not Ichijouji would show up didn’t really matter.

So, it stood to reason that Daisuke should continue to do this on every rainy morning, for however long he wanted to. With or without Ken. 

Even though ‘with’ would be nice.

With this conclusion drawn, Daisuke made a decision. To get up and take a walk around the park. He had long since grown used to looking at the park’s scenery from under the shelter, and Ken plainly wasn’t coming, so logically the best course of action would be to get up and wander around the park.

This was still such a pretty park, even if he’d seen it like, a million times by now. 

The thought of checking out other, less familiar parks briefly crossed his mind, but Daisuke decided against it almost immediately after. No, this is the park he said he was going to come to. Even if it didn’t really matter whether he broke his promise or not at this point, Daisuke liked to think he was a guy of his word. Maybe one day Ken would pass by and see him, and he’d feel bad. Or he’d laugh. But either way, Daisuke would be here if that happened.

Looping back around to the shelter again, Daisuke took his seat on the bench once more. 

And then, something happened.

He heard the splashing sound of a person walking down the path towards him. Daisuke didn’t feel any hope at this, that reaction had long been stomped out. It would just be some random person passing through. So Daisuke didn’t look up to see them. 

But then, he heard a louder splash. And when he looked up, he discovered that it was the splash of Ken Ichijouji’s umbrella falling to the ground due to a shock reaction.

For a couple of long, drawn out seconds, the two boys just stared at each other. 

Ichijouji looked shocked and confused, like he’d never expected to see Daisuke here or something. Then Daisuke stood up, outraged, and Ichijouji’s face shifted from confusion to fear, looking about two seconds away from running for his life. But before he could, his arm was grabbed by Daisuke’s, and angry eyes looked into terrified ones as Daisuke demanded to know: “Where were you!? You’re late!”


End file.
